Finding The Past
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: What if Scully and Alex Krycek have a baby but it got taken away from them, now years later Alex finds it. It’s up to Mulder and Scully to get her baby back from Kreycek.
1. The Past

Title: Finding The Past Rating: PG-13 Summary: What if Scully and Alex Krycek have a baby but it got taken away from them, now years later Alex finds it. It's up to Mulder and Scully to get her baby back from Kreycek. Disclaimer: Any X-files characters used in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Chris Carter and 1013. Thank you: I'd like to thank Gothic Spook, she gave me some help on this story. *****************************************  
  
*****In The Past 1990  
  
Dana Scully and Alex Kreycek were sitting in the nursery with there new born baby boy, Alexander. Dana had just given birth to Alex's baby. Little did they know a Cigarette smoking man sat in a small room watching them on a video screen. They put baby Alex in his crib kissed him good night then proceeded to go into the next room to sleep.  
  
It was around 3:00 in the morning when Alex and Dana woke up to a noise in the baby's nursery. Alex ran down the hall and into the baby's nursery pushing the door open with a bang. But it was too late, baby Alex was gone.  
  
Dana came into the room seconds later only to realize her baby was nowhere in sight. She broke down into his arms and cried wetting his t-shirt.  
  
"How could this happen?" She cried through her tears.  
  
"I,. Dammit!" He turned around to face Dana and cupped her face in his hands. "Dana I'm so sorry I had no clue, I didn't think he'd take him away from us."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I've been working with some bad people Dana, real bad, they kill people and I think they took our baby from us."  
  
She pulled away from him wiping her tears away and glaring at him. "I want my baby back and I want him now! Get him back! Why would they want him?" She yelled with tears still slipping from her eyes.  
  
"They probably killed him! I'm sorry I had no clue this was going to happen. As much as I want him back if they want someone dead they'll have it done."  
  
Dana grabbed her suitcase from the closet and began throwing stuff into it. "I will find him if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"Where are you going? You can't expect to find him when they've got him. Dana please don't go! I love you" "Then why did you do this to me?" She turned around and walked straight out the door, out of his life forever. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed her parent's number. It rang three times until her father answered "Hello?" He asked in a groggy voice.  
  
"Hi daddy, it's me Dana I'm coming over"  
  
************ Hope you liked this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review!! Comments? 


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2- The letter Disclaimer: The x-file characters do not belong to me, they belong to CC and 1013  
  
Dana Scully had to set down the two coffee cups she was hold in order to shut the elevator doors and press the basement button. After that was done the doors opened up, she bent down to pick up the two coffees and head down to the x-files office. The door was ajar so she didn't have to set the coffees down, instead she kicked the door opened and set them on the 'so called desk' her partner calls it.  
  
"Mulder is there a reason why you can't clean your desk once in a while?" She asked him while giving him one of her famous glares.  
  
"Well, if I had a secretary then maybe I could get it cleaned once in a while" He winked at her.  
  
"Right so you and her can do the stuff on those movies 'that are not yours'."  
  
"Come on Scully you know me better then that besides we have work to do today so why don't we get down to business instead of arguing." He said trying to get off the subject.  
  
"Hmmm alright, fine, whatever." She sat down and began to look at a case that was sitting on top of his so called desk.  
  
"Oh yeah Scully this came for you, there's no return address so I don't know who it's from it just has your name on it." He handed her a small envelope.  
  
"Thanks." She said while tearing it open. Mulder looked up and noticed all the color drained from her face as she scrolled down the letter.  
  
"What is it Scully?" She said nothing except look at him funny. He walked behind her and grabbed the letter. It read:  
  
Dana, In 1990 your baby was taken from you by us, we took baby Alexander to a foster home very far from here. We never thought we have to tell you this but as it seems Alex Krycek has found 5 year old Alex. He is currently in Virginia, get there and get that child back! C.S.M  
  
"Scully, what the hell is this about?" He asked her, obviously furious.  
  
"Mulder, there are some things you don't know about me and, well, this is one of them."  
  
"You had a baby with Alex Krycek! Then it got taken away from you?! Then what? You left and decided to act like nothing happened?" She could almost see the spit flying from his mouth.  
  
"That's not how it went at all Mulder, we were in love, at least I thought I was. I ended up having his baby. The night we brought him home he was taken from us at first I didn't know what to think, but then he told me how was involved with some bad people and that he didn't know that they would do this. He said Alexander was dead. I couldn't handle that so I packed up and left to go to my parent's house. I told them everything, how Alexander got kidnapped and may be dead, how he worked with these men who did it. We called the police and told them but by the time they got there he was gone." She said as she choked on her sobs.  
  
"Oh god Scully I'm so sorry" He said taking her in his arms.  
  
"Oh Mulder I want Alex back, all these years I thought he was dead but he is alive! We have to get him back please I need your help." He could hardly understand her through her tears.  
  
"Calm down Scully, I'll help you, even if it is Krycek's baby I'll still help you." He hugged her again trying to calm her down.  
  
After her sobs finally subsided she calmly brushed her hair out of her eyes and sat back in her chair hiccupping.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked him.  
  
"Simple were going to Virginia."  
  
********************** End Chapter 2!! Did you like it? Comments anyone? Please Reveiw 


	3. The Car Ride

Chapter 3- The Car Ride Disclaimer- The X-files characters do not belong to me, they belong to CC and 1013  
  
After receiving the letter Scully and Mulder told A.D. Skinner that it was a case and they needed to get assigned to it. With nothing important for them to do he obliged to it and let them go. They went straight home to go pack and head straight for Virginia. It was a sunny, clear, day. After 15 minutes on the road Scully asked Mulder if he could drop of at a gas station so they could get some food for the trip, she promised to buy him sunflower seeds. She grabbed a few drinks and 2 bags of sunflower seeds. After all that, they went on ward on there trip.  
  
"Mulder I'm so nervous!" She kept twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"Calm down Scully, your going to have a nervous break down"  
  
"What am I going to say when I see him? He's five! I think he will want to go back to his old family."  
  
"Scully, you're forgetting something, you're his biological mother, and you have every right to take him back."  
  
"He has a right to choose too." She murmured  
  
"He's five" He argued. After that she chose to close her mouth and keep quit. It wasn't until 2 hours later when they finally made it to Virginia, when Mulder finally broke the silence.  
  
"Where exactly are we headed Scully?"  
  
"I don't know the letter just said Virginia."  
  
"Well why don't we just head into this bar and see what we can find out? You know ask some questions." She asked.  
  
"I guess so. Well I am a bit hungry, come on Scully." He said already half way there.  
  
It was a small little bar with some music in the background. In the bar were some nasty looking men who look as if they have been sitting here for days. Scully kept very close to Mulder as all the male's eyes kept following her around. She looked down, and cursed herself for wearing that short skirt today; she didn't want to look stupid in front of Mulder if she buttoned up more of her buttons. Mulder stopped abruptly making her bump into him and fall into a man behind her.  
  
"Oh sorry" She whispered. She pushed herself away from him and put herself back in her place next to Mulder.  
  
"Not to worry pretty lady." He put his hand on hers. She pulled her hand away form him. She looked at Mulder to see if he noticed at all, he hadn't, he was to busy talking to the bar tender. She began to walk away from the man's prying eyes just as Mulder began to walk away, until he followed her and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Sir, I'm really busy right now." She tried to pull herself from his grasp.  
  
"I just want to know if I can have your number that's all I don't mean ya' know harm."  
  
"I, I'm not interested in you." She desperately looked around to find her partner.  
  
"Come on what can it hurt for you to give me your number." He held her wrist tighter.  
  
"Please, you're hurting me." She began tugging her hand harder knowing there will be a bruise there later. Just then Mulder came up behind her.  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing to her, let her go!" He yelled.  
  
"Alright sir, I'm sorry I didn't know she was taken." He said walking away.  
  
"What the hell took you so long, you left me!"  
  
"I thought you were behind me."  
  
"Well I wasn't" She moped.  
  
"Come on let's just get something to eat then leave." He decided changing the subject was best.  
  
"Fine"  
  
As they walked to a booth Mulder went to bathroom really quick, he told her to have her gun incase someone decides to come near her. But Scully was not paying attention; she was to busy thinking back to the time with Krycek. The song 'We Are All Made of Stars' by Moby came on, she knew that song! She went to a bar with a few friends to just get plain drunk, her friends found some guys to make-out with but Scully was one to never just 'make out' with some unknown guy. Until she saw him, Alex krycek, he was standing there drinking whiskey malt. She knew she was over reacting by thinking he was the hottest guy she had ever seen, but she couldn't help it.  
  
She walked up to him and asked him if he wanted to dance, he took one glance at her and knew she was beautiful even in this dim light. He took her hand and began to dance against her hips making her giggle and laugh. They had danced through the whole night, after telling each other's names and giving their numbers out she had left.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Mulder sitting down and asking her what was wrong. "I'm fine Mulder" He sighed at her famous words.  
  
"Alright well I ordered us some food and drinks when I got back from the bathroom."  
  
She didn't answer. He knew looked at her eyes and noticed she was far away from here.  
  
Once the food came they both fell silent. Then after the finished he paid for the food and led her out to the car. He started the engine then pulled out, he handed Scully a map.  
  
"Where should we go, Scully?"  
  
"Well, why don't we go to the closet hotel then check in, then we can ask around see if they've seen his man." She suggested.  
  
"That sounds good to me." So off they went to the nearest hotel. They checked in, got settled in, talked a bit about what they should do then walked around a bit trying to find out if anyone has seen Alex Krycek. With out much luck they decided to hit the showers and then bed.  
  
Scully had been lying in bed for hours and still hadn't been able to fall asleep. She felt like Mulder and his insomnia, only this time, she could hear him next door snoring softly. Giving she got up and threw some sweats and a t-shirt. She put her tennis on, than put her hair up in a pony tail, as much as she could. She needed some fresh air that's all she thought. She opened her door to her room and closed it behind her.  
  
She walked around bit hoping to clear her mind. It didn't help much just made her cold. She should have brought a jacket. She put her hands in her pocket and felt a paper. She put it up to the light and examined it. It was just the picture of, Krycek. She saw a man on the corner and decided to pester him.  
  
"Sir" She called. "Sir, have you seen this man before?" She showed him the picture.  
  
"Well yes I have, I work at that store right there at the corner and he came in buying some food. He had a little boy with him too." He finished.  
  
"Oh, do you know where he gone to?" She asked desperately.  
  
"Well he told me he was planning to head out of here soon. He just wanted to have enough food for the trip."  
  
"Did he tell you where he was heading? Please I need to know!"  
  
"He said he was staying in a hotel called the Swatters House Inn. That's all I know mam I'm sorry." With that he began to walk away.  
  
Scully was so excited she ran back to her room. She pulled her clothes off and threw and put on one of Mulder's old t-shits. She couldn't wait to tell Mulder what she had just heard. She soon fell asleep with the thoughts of getting her son back and everything being back to normal.  
  
******************* End Of Chapter 3, Did you like it? Review please and Comments please and suggestions as to where this story should go!! 


	4. Finding Alex Jr

Chapter 4- Finding clues  
  
Disclaimer- The X-files characters do not belong to me, they belong to CC and 1013.  
  
Author's note- Sorry it took me so long to get chapter 4 up I've been gone for all this time!! and not to mention busy with school work!  
  
It had been one dreamful night for Scully. She had woken up very grumpy and groggy from Mulder knocking on her door. She sat upright and proceeded to find her robe before Mulder catches her wearing a skimpy purple nightgown. Mulder started to get impatient and knocked harder calling her name. Finally she found her robe and ran to the door while putting her robe on.  
  
"Mulder come in, I have something to tell you," She said as she pulled him inside barely able to keep her robe on. "I went for a walk last night and I met this man who works at the little market shop on the corner. I showed him a picture of Krycek and he recognized him on the spot and said that he told me he's staying at the Swatters House Inn!" She said all in a huge hurry.  
  
"Whoa calm down Scully, take a breath. I guess all we can do is head down to the Inn and find him before he leaves."  
  
"We have to get dressed and get there now! He's going to leave Mulder!" She said desperately.  
  
"Alright well hurry up and get dressed, that's why I came here in the first place is to wake you up. Come in my room when you're ready alright?"  
  
"Ok, Come on Mulder get out I need to get dressed, out." She said pushing him out the door.  
  
She shut the door behind her and ran into the bathroom. She tore off her robe and cloths then turned the water on. Not waiting for it to turn warm, she jumped in the cold water. She washed quickly and turned the water off. She grabbed a towel off the rack and dried her self off.  
  
She ran into her room and grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase. She picked a simple pair of jeans that she thought looked great on her and made her hips stand out more. She then picked a low-cut red shirt. She applied some make up and brushed her hair. Grabbing her jacket while on her way out, she went into Mulder's room.  
  
"I'm ready, are you?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on Scully" He turned to look at her then he had turn around to stop her from seeing him blush. She was wearing his favorite jeans they made her look great. Thinking he must look stupid standing there, doing nothing, he grabbed his coat and walked to the door. "Come on Scully."  
  
They ran to the car and got in after Mulder opened it up. He started it and started driving to the Swatters House Inn. It was about 5 minutes away, during those 5 minutes Scully was so nervous she kept twiddling her thumbs. Mulder must have noticed because the next thing he said was, "Scully calm down, you'll be ok. I'll help you, I promise, you know that."  
  
"I know, but I can't help but feel nervous" She looked at him and noticed this was hard for him too. She reached over and grabbed his arm. "Mulder, I know this is hard for you also"  
  
"It is, I just don't know what to think of this, I mean being told your barren for all those years and now you suddenly have a 6 year old son. I guess I never thought of you as the motherly type is all, also I can't figure out why you never told me" He said with hurt in his voice.  
  
"I never really wanted to tell anyone besides my parents. I never wanted to get you involved with it, I know you you'd try to find him because it's Krycek."  
  
Mulder kept silent as he drove up to the drive threw in the Swatters House Inn. Scully got out of the car followed by Mulder. They both walked up to the motels clerk's desk.  
  
"Hi I'm special agent Dana Scully and this is my partner Fox Mulder." She said handing the clerk her badge. Mulder copied. "Were here on behalf of a missing child, he's about six. A man had him he looks like this" She handed her the picture of krycek. "He checked into this hotel, did he not?"  
  
"Yes, he did, he's still here actually. Let me see what room number." She said. The clerk was a small petite brunette, with big brown eyes. "Here it is room 13 floor 2. Do you need back up?"  
  
"No thank you." Mulder said.  
  
"Thank you" Scully added.  
  
"I'll wait at the bottom of the stairs to catch him. You know how he likes to run. You will get the kid and try to run off alright Scully? Have your gun ready and scare him out if you can. Be careful, and remember if it doesn't work you're not to blame." He touched her cheek in an affectionate way before heading pushing her in the elevator.  
  
She got out of the elevator on the second floor and started looking for room 13. She walked down the hall way with her gun out and ready to shoot. Finally she found it. She stood by the door listening to see if anyone is in there. There was. That voice she could recognize anywhere. She paused a moment to listen.  
  
"One day Alex you'll understand why I took you away, no please don't look at me like that, I took you away from your abusive family why do you hate me for that?" She didn't hear her son talk so she heard him continue on. "Please you have to listen to me Alex. You're the only one I've got. Your mother hates me, she already loves another man I can see it between the two. Alex your mother loved you, still loves you but she thinks you're dead. So don't hate her for not coming to get you. When the time comes I will tell your real mother that I have you."  
  
"Is she nice?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yes, although, like I told you she hates me."  
  
"Why does she hate you?"  
  
"That's a long story that I don't think you're ready to be hear." He answered quietly. Scully still stood outside the door listening intently.  
  
"I want to meet her, she sounds nice, that's all I want is a nice mommy to take care of me."  
  
"Why don't you want me to take care of you?"  
  
"I want a mommy and a daddy you're nice but if you two don't like each other then well I want to be with my mommy. I always read in books that the mommy's are the ones who take care of everyone and the daddy's work and bring home the food."  
  
"That's in fairy tales. Nothing is like that anymore, hell your mom could pulverize me if she really wanted to, but something keeps her from doing it." He laughed.  
  
Scully couldn't take just listening to him anymore she had to see them both just one more time. She slowly turned the door knob to find it open. Quietly she opened it. She then got her gun ready and found them on the bed talking she couldn't be seen holding a gun in front of her son. She put her gun out of sight. She then said, "Alex, I believe you lied to me."  
  
He spun around and stared at her mouth open. "Dana, what the hell, how did you find me?"  
  
"I have my ways. I want him back Alex. You lied to me about him being dead!"  
  
"Mommy?" Alex Jr. asked.  
  
She turned around to face him and smiled. "Yes" she choked out trying to stop her tears. Her little boy had grown so much he looked like Alex a lot. Dark hair with handsome face features. He had her eyes though. "wow Alex, look at him."  
  
"I know, his parents were mean to him Dana, they beat him and treated him horrible. I had to get him out of that place." He told her.  
  
"I don't know what to think. I just want him back Alex that's all. After all these years I finally have my baby back, but I'm not going to let you take him away from me!" She said the tears now coming free.  
  
"Dana, I want him too. We can share custody on him just don't take my son away from me please!"  
  
"How can I trust you? After you told me he was dead and after all that you've done to Mulder and me? How can I trust you?"  
  
"Dana, what I did was wrong by telling you lies, but all that other stuff was in the past! You can't take my son away from me! I won't let you!"  
  
Right then the door banged open frightening Alex Jr. "Scully!" cried Mulder.  
  
"Right here Mulder." She answered. He came up behind her and had his gun ready and aimed it at Krycek.  
  
"Mommy what's going on?" Alex Jr. asked.  
  
"Alex come here, were taking you to a safe place with your mom come on." Mulder said extending his hand.  
  
"Dana No, you can't!"  
  
Scully couldn't move, she didn't know what to do she felt as if she could trust Krycek but didn't know if she should take his son away also. She felt a small hand on her stomach and looked down to see her son.  
  
"No! I won't let you take him!" Krycek looked as if he was about to cry. Who wouldn't his son was being taken away from him. Mulder started to back away with the gun still aimed at Krycek, while Scully and Alex Jr. followed.  
  
"Try anything Krycek and I'll blow your brains off." Mulder said. "Come on Scully"  
  
He picked up the small child and grabbed Scully by the wrist and started to walk to the elevator. He didn't let either the gun or the child go until the doors closed.  
  
Krycek followed them to the elevator until they closed did he run back to his room slammed his door shut and let the tears fall freely. This was not something Alex Krycek, the man who was not afraid to kill anyone, did occasionally. He just lost the only woman he ever loved and his son that he only had for a couple of days.  
  
Did you like it? Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy with my school work and projects and stuff, and I also had writers block, but I'll try to update faster next time! Please review!! Comments? 


	5. Thinking

Chapter 5- Thinking  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own The X-Files, they are owned by CC and 1013.  
  
Once in the elevator Mulder set Alex Jr. down, turned to Scully and hugged her. He wiped her tears away and put her head on his chest.  
  
"I know this is happy for you to find your son at last but, why are you crying because they don't look like happy tears. Did he hurt you?" He asked worried.  
  
"No I'm fine. It's just hard to finally see him after all these years." She lied. She didn't want him to know that she was really crying over taking Krycek's child away from him. She couldn't help but still feel sorry for him, it seemed like he really loved Alex Jr. Maybe he loves her too. He just doesn't want to show it anymore because Mulder will kill him if he found out. They are enemies after all.  
  
The doors opened up Mulder led them both out to the car and put little Alex in the back seat and buckled him up. Scully got in and started to dry her tears. They drive was quiet on the way back to the hotel. Well it was until Alex Jr. kept asking questions about this and that.  
  
"Who is this mommy? Where are we going? Am I going to stay with you forever?" Alex asked curiously.  
  
"Wow you're quite the chatter bug huh." Mulder said with a small chuckle. He turned to look at Scully and noticed she was quiet. "Scully, is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm just tired from all this excitement." She muttered.  
  
They finally got back to the Motel. He got out of the car and let Alex out of the car. Scully was already out and heading towards Mulder's motel room.  
  
"Scully come on we have to pack, you know he'll be coming to look for us. I'll get us some food for the road while you pack all our stuff, alright?" He asked her while opening up the motel door.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get everything all gathered up. Hurry up though, ok Mulder?"  
  
"I will."  
  
He got in his car and started off. Scully turned around and took Alex by the hand and led him inside. She got Mulder's suitcase and put it on the bed, then walked around the room and put what ever in his suitcase. Once all his clothes were packed she headed towards her room, opening the connecting door and motioning for Alex to follow her into that room, she started to pack all of her stuff. Once she was all done she started to make small talk with Alex.  
  
"So, how do you feel Alex, I mean it doesn't feel weird to be someone you don't know and you find out she's your mom?"  
  
"Not really, my old parents always told me I was adopted. They beat me a lot, they hated me, didn't want me. So I'm happy to have a family that loves me."  
  
"I lost you when you were a baby." She said breaking into tears and running over to him and hugging him. "Oh god, I've never cried this much in my whole life!" She laughed a bit while wiping her tears on her sleeves.  
  
"You have me now." He wrapped his arms around her stomach. She put her arms on the back of his head.  
  
Just then Mulder came in. "Hey, am I interrupting anything? I have the food in the car its all ready to be eaten while on the road. Is everything packed Scully?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Great, come on then. You two get in the car and I'll get all the bags." He said ushering them out.  
  
Once in the car Mulder started the engine and started heading towards D.C. Music was played to keep Alex happy and not bored. Scully and Mulder kept talking to him until he fell asleep. That left Mulder to talk with Scully alone.  
  
"Scully, be honest, what's bothering you?" He finally asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine, I'm just getting over shock is all."  
  
"Alright, if you say so, well I guess I'll see you later Scully" He said as he drove up to her apartment. "Oh sorry I forgot there's a kid in the back, here let me take him up." He went in the back and unbuckled him, then picked him up in his arms.  
  
Mulder followed Scully up to her Apartment and waited patiently as she opened her door.  
  
"Just set him on the couch, I'll get him some blankets and pillows. Do you want something to eat?" She asked.  
  
"Sure I'll go rustle up some grub while you go tuck the kid in."  
  
"Sounds good to me" She started heading towards the hall closet. She came back into the living room holding a two blankets and 1 pillow. She saw Mulder eating a chicken sandwich sitting on the chair. "I brought the pillow and blanket for him, I thought maybe we could just sit and talk for awhile before you leave." She suggested holding up the blanket.  
  
Mulder swallowed the last of his sandwich and said, "Sure thing Scully, let me throw this away first." He got up to throw away his paper plate. He came back and grabbed the blanket from Scully and wrapped it around the two. "So what exactly did you want to talk about Scully?" He asked leaning against the couch.  
  
"About everything Mulder, about how I met him, what I did with him, what I felt about him, how you feel about me now. Mulder I don't know if you realize but I have a son now, a son that I thought was dead all these years." She finished.  
  
"Scully I need you to understand that I don't hate you for not telling me about this, I can understand. It's just hard to believe that's all. And your right, I would like to hear your little story."  
  
"Alright, I guess it all started at college I guess, I thought he was a snot, he thought I was a nerd. Didn't work to well those combinations, we ended up falling in love once we really got to know each other. We got married soon after we found out I was pregnant with Alex Jr. I still don't know if it was a good idea Mulder, that's what has been bothering me."  
  
"What do you mean 'a good idea'?" He questioned.  
  
"Well, marrying him, was it a good idea? I'm glad I got pregnant, but was it really a good idea to marry him? Maybe he is the way he is because I left him. We could have made it work, maybe if we tried."  
  
"Scully, listen to what you're saying. Do you really think that you could have worked it out with Krycek? Yes you should be glad that you got pregnant but do you really want him to be his child?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk about Mulder. I keep asking myself, 'is it really a good idea to keep his son away from him?'"  
  
"Of course it is! Don't you know he's just tricking you?" He yelled.  
  
"I have a feeling he's not, I saw it in his eyes it's the way he used to look at me when I made him upset when we were married. He was really hurt, I can't take him away. Besides I'll have to have a court session to have full custody on him. The judge might say he has a right to see his father."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure the judge will say that he has a right to see his father who kills people and isn't afraid of it. If you bring him up they will use that against you Scully and you know it."  
  
"I will tell them the truth that Krycek stole Alex Jr. from the family he was living with and we took him back. They can't take him away from his biological mother, and they won't bring him back if he was abused there."  
  
"I guess your right. I'm going to be heading off now alright Scully? I think you need some time to think. So I'll see you tomorrow? It's Saturday after all. No aliens to chase." He winked.  
  
"Alright Mulder," She started to get up. "I will see you tomorrow. Have a safe trip home bye." She said walking him to the door.  
  
"I will good night Scully." He closed the door behind him.  
  
Scully walked over and placed the blanket she was using over Alex Jr. So he wouldn't be cold during the night. She walked to her room and put on her night clothes, uncovered her bed sheets and got in and fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later she awoke to knocks on her door. She looked at the clock. It read 2:32AM. She got out of bed before the person who was knocking wakes up her son. She walked in the living room and looked at Alex Jr. sound asleep. Scully looked through the peep hole and saw Alex Krycek standing there. Sliding the door chain from the lock she opened the door.  
  
"Sorry I woke you up" Alex said sheepishly, "But I really had to talk to you."  
  
"Come in, what are you doing here so lat- early?" She caught herself. "You really shouldn't be here"  
  
"Dana please you can't do this to me. I need to see my son. You can't take him away from me, please. You know I can't take this to court Dana."  
  
"I know I can't, I don't know what to do anymore. I thought I would never have to see you again after that night he was taken. Then you show up as Mulder and mine's enemies."  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you Dana, I only wanted to get Mulder, not you. I still love you."  
  
"You do?" She looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, I do, you're all I ever think about. Then I found Alex Jr. I thought this is it. This is the one thing that will keep me from killing again. I turned this way because of you Dana, I felt so much hatred in me that I needed to get it out I also wanted to find my son. If I join these people then I'll find my son, it didn't work for the longest time. I finally found him Dana and you're taking him away!" He had speckles of tears in his eyes.  
  
"Alright, give me tonight to think this over Alex, Mulder's coming over tomorrow maybe after he leaves I'll call you and you can come over and we can talk."  
  
"Alright"  
  
"You'll come?"  
  
"Yes, I have to go now Dana, please think about it. Remember I need you too." He brushed her cheek before closing the door behind him.  
  
After that long talk she was finally about to go back to sleep. She turned around and went back into her room to go to sleep. She fell on the sheets and covered up. Sleep hit her instantly.  
  
End Chapter 5~~~~Did you like it? Comments anyone? Please Review, oh and I could use some ideas. :) I'm not really sure on where I should go on how I should do this story, I'm walking on a thin line here. 


	6. The Fight and Talk

Chapter 6- The Fight and Talk  
  
Disclaimer-The X-Files characters do not belong to me, they belong to CC and 1013.  
  
************  
  
Scully woke up to small hands nudging her stomach. She rolled over and put the sheets on her head to play along with him.  
  
"Come on mommy you have to get I'm hungry!" He wined.  
  
"Alright I'll get up now." She looked at the clock to learn it was nine in the morning. She pulled the sheets off and grabbed her robe off the chair. She walked out into the kitchen and took out some eggs and bacon. While having started breakfast she turned around and went into the living room to watch a little bit of TV with Alex Jr.  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed now alright?" Scully said as she was getting up.  
  
"Alright mommy."  
  
Scully got up and went to her room to take a quick shower and get dressed before Mulder gets here. The warm water really helped her with her aching muscles. She new she shouldn't leave Alex all by his self but the water was so relaxing. Finally she got out and wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her room to get dressed. She was about to take off her towel when a quick knock came on her door and Mulder walked in.  
  
"Mulder, I'm getting dressed!" Scully yelled.  
  
"Oh, sorry Scully, I came too soon huh." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
She laughed, "Get out Mulder."  
  
When he left she walked to her door and locked it, this time Mulder can't get it, she thought. Scully was finally all finished getting dressed so she walked to the kitchen to check on the food. She new it was probably burning. Luckily Mulder was watching it.  
  
"Thank you, I didn't know you could cook."  
  
"I resent that Scully. I happen to be a very good cook."  
  
"Is breakfast ready yet?" Alex interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, almost." Mulder said turning around to look at the food.  
  
"Almost? It's all done, 'Mr. I know how to cook'." She laughed at his face, then took all the food off the stove and put it on separate plates. "Here you go" She said hading one each to Alex, and Mulder.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you going to do?" He said after Alex went back to the TV.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You aren't really considering letting Krycek get near your child, are you?"  
  
She turned away from him. She couldn't look him in the face. "No," she muttered, "I lost him once by him, what makes you think I'll let him near him?" She still did not face him.  
  
He grabbed her by the arm and flipped her around, "Scully, goddamn it! Tell me the truth!" He looked her in the eyes and baked up she knew he could read her eyes. "You're planning on going behind my back and actually thinking about letting him have a second chance, aren't you?" He said very quietly.  
  
"Oh god Mulder, I'm so sorry," She threw herself in his arms and started to cry. "I just don't know what to do! I'm so confused." She cried.  
  
Mulder backed away from her. "What the hell do you mean you're confused? You want your child to be taken away from you again?" He yelled.  
  
"Mulder please don't be so loud" Scully said when Alex Jr. started to turn around. "What I'm trying to say is, it's not right to take his child away from him. I really think he changed."  
  
"What ever Scully, if you want to be stupid about this then be an idiot, but when your child gets hurt or kid napped again don't come crying to me!" Mulder spat in her face then turned around and slammed the door shut.  
  
Tears were streaming down Scully's face freely. She grabbed a couple of tissues and wiped her eyes off. She walked in the living room and sat next to Alex Jr.  
  
"What happened mommy?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing sweet heart." She tenderly touched his cheek. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you to mommy"  
  
"It's weird how you've taken a liking to me so quickly. I would have thought I was crazy if I were in your position. You're also very smart for someone your age."  
  
"I spent a lot of time at school and extra tutoring classes because I didn't want to go home. I avoided my home a lot."  
  
"Oh my god, it must have been hard for you."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I'm glad you came, I knew I was adopted. I got that yelled at me all the time."  
  
"What do you say we go do something today?" she said trying to get him off a painful subject. She also wanted to get her mind off of Mulder. She would have to call him later.  
  
Scully called her mother while Alex Jr. was in the shower and getting dressed. They were going to go to her mother's house, she had told her about everything. Maggie Scully couldn't believe she had her grandson back, the only time she ever saw him was when he was born at the hospital. Her daughter had her child back. Course she gave birth to him before she became barren.  
  
Once Alex was all done getting ready, they headed off to Maggie's house. They talked about nothing really, just small talk here and there. They made it to Maggie's about 15 minutes later. Scully got out of the car and unbuckled Alex Jr. out. They walked up to the door and knocked only to be greeted by hugs and kisses.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I last saw you when you were a baby." Margaret hugged and kissed him again. "Come in Dana don't just stand there." She ushered them inside her house and sat them down at her kitchen table. She handed Alex a couple of cookies and told him to go sit in the living room to watch some TV. Then she turned to Dana and said, "How is everything going with him Dana?"  
  
"Its fine" She lied, well partially.  
  
"Dana, I'm your mother, I know when something is wrong. So, what is it?" She asked in a motherly voice.  
  
"Oh mom, I made Mulder mad at me." She was starting to tear up again, she really should stop crying. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to take Alex's child from him. I know it sounds stupid mom but I think he has changed!"  
  
"Dana," Margaret grabbed Scully by the chin and turned her face toward Alex Jr. then turned it back to face her. "Do you really want to risk losing this child? Think about it, you can't have more kids. This is your only chance for motherhood. You're also pushing Mulder away, the man that has token care of you when you were dying. Dana, Alex Krycek lied to you, made you lose your baby, and now you're going to run back to him?" Maggie whispered harshly.  
  
"Mom, have you ever had a time when everyone around you couldn't trust someone, but you trusted him or her?" Scully asked her mother seriously.  
  
"Dana don't try to change to subject, I am just trying to be your mother and protect my children and their children." She leant over and kissed Dana on the forehead. "Sorry to rush you off dear but I didn't have a chance to tell you that I have to get to work in an hour. I'm sorry dear."  
  
"Alright mom, I'll call you later. Thank you for having us over mom. Alex, we have to get going now, say good bye to your grandmother sweetie." She said taking Alex Jr. by the hand and leading him to the door. Scully turned around and hugged her mother good bye. Maggie hugged back and bent down and took her grandson into her arms.  
  
"Take care, both of you." Maggie said as she stood up and took Dana by the arms then said, "Dana, talk to Fox, say you're sorry, you can't do this to him not after all you've been through. He will be there for you forever no matter what."  
  
"I will mom, good bye."  
  
After her mom shut the door they turned around and headed to go back home.  
  
*************** End of Chapter 6, what did you all think? Should I change something? Should I add something? Please review even if it's to correct my typing I know I got lots of those already and I just want to say thank you to all of those people they are pointing out all the mistakes that I missed. Next chapter coming up!! I also want to thank my beta Gothic_Spook (( 


	7. The boy's go out

Chapter 7- The boy's go shopping  
  
Disclaimer- They X-files characters do not belong to me, they belong to CC and 1013.  
  
*************** Scully was driving the car in the free way when she saw the Alexandria exit nearing. Clicking on her right turn flasher she got off on the exit. She cocked her head a bit to the right and asked Alex Jr. "Sweetie, do you want to go to see mommy's friend, Mulder?"  
  
"Alright" he said, to busy to notice anything as he watched out side the window. "He's nice, I like him too." He said staring at a cat in the tree as Scully stopped at a stop light.  
  
They made it to Mulder's house and parked in her usual parking spot. She looked both ways before opening her car door. Scully quickly opened Alex's car door, unbuckled him and pulled him out of the car. She placed his hand in hers and headed to the elevator. They went into the elevator and pushed the button.  
  
"You can push the button if you want Alex." She told him while picking him up so he could reach.  
  
"Which one is it mommy?" He asked holding his hand in air the waiting for his mom's reply.  
  
"Third floor." She set him down after he pushed the button. The doors opened and she grabbed his hand again and continued on their journey. Alex asked her which door it was, when she told him he took off running towards Mulder's door and knocked on it.  
  
"Alex you're supposed to wait for me!" She scolded the young child. Mulder opened his door right after she said this. "Hi Mulder" She said tentatively.  
  
"Scully, Alex, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.  
  
"I, um well, we need to talk Mulder." She looked him straight in the eye and gave him her saddest eyes she could muster.  
  
"Sure come in," He said falling for her eyes again. "Sorry the place is a mess I didn't get a chance to clean it up."  
  
"Mulder you never clean it up so is that your excuse every time?" Scully giggled.  
  
"Well, it could be." He blushed.  
  
Mulder turned to Alex, and said, "Hey buddy, is your mom torturing you by taking you ever where she goes?"  
  
"I like going with mommy, I met grandma today." He giggled into his hands. Scully smiled at this.  
  
"You did? She's the greatest huh. She treats me like one of her own too. Why don't you go watch TV for a bit until me and your mommy are done talking?" He asked the little boy. He said ok and left to go sit on the couch and change it to a channel he would watch.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about Scully?" he turned to look at her.  
  
"Well for starters, I wanted to apologize to you. I was being an ass." She looked at her feet as she said this.  
  
"Scully, you might be an ass but you're a lovely ass." He teased.  
  
"Mulder I'm serious I miss you around and I feel horrible." She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Scully, I want to apologize too, I was acting selfish. I should think about what Alex Jr. wants not what I want. I just worry about you." He hugged her tighter and put his chin on her head.  
  
"Mulder I need to ask you a really big favor to ask you." She looked up at him. "My mom left for work and I need to go to the court for a meeting about my custody with Alex, and I don't really have anyone to watch him."  
  
"I'll baby sit him Scully. What do you think I'm here for?" He kissed her forehead then undid his arms around her to turn around and walk into the living room. "Hey buddy," he said as he sat next to him on the couch. "Looks like I'm going to baby sit you until your mom gets back."  
  
Alex Jr. looked at him and smiled before saying, "mommy actually said I get to stay with you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes you can. Mommy has to go now Alex so I need you to be on your best behavior with Mulder alright?"  
  
"Ok mommy, I will. I love you." He ran up to her hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Scully returned the gesture and said her goodbyes to both boys then headed out the door.  
  
Mulder picked up Alex and walked him over to the fish tank. "These are my fish Alex, do you like them?"  
  
"Oh wow pretty" The little boy said with enthusiasm.  
  
Mulder laughed and set him back down. "Yes they are. What do you say we go get something to eat then go somewhere?"  
  
"Ok where are we going?" Alex asked walking away from the fish hesitantly.  
  
"Not too sure, lets go to Jack in the box first, then how about shopping at the toy shop?"  
  
"Oh wow you mean it?!"  
  
"Yes I mean it." Mulder laughed.  
  
They drove to Jack in the Box and ordered their food. They decided to eat inside because it was kind of chilly out side. They talked for a little bit and Alex was playing with his toy that he got in his happy meal. After talking a bit when there food was all done Mulder suggested they go to some toy shops. Alex hopped up and jumped in glee grabbing Mulder's hand and pulling him towards the car. As they were driving Alex couldn't keep his excitement down. When they arrived there Alex was hopping up and down with glee.  
  
"Calm down little guy" Mulder laughed. He ran around and grabbed his hand before Alex goes running off into the street.  
  
They walked in the store and the first thing Alex did was run to the stuffed alien toys.  
  
"Wow, what is it?" He asked showing Mulder his toy he'd found.  
  
Mulder laughed when he saw it and couldn't help and think what Scully would think if he brought Alex home with a stuffed alien. "It's an alien Alex, you can have that if you want."  
  
"Oh thank you so much Mr. Mulder."  
  
Mulder laughed at that, "You don't have to call me Mr. Alex just Mulder is fine if you want."  
  
"Ok." He bounded down the next isle looking at the action figures of X-men toys. After they pretty much bought a bin full of toys they decided to go home and call it a night. They traveled home and Mulder had to pick up the sleeping Alex and bring him in the house. He made it into the door then set Alex down on his bed. He went into his drawers and tried to find something comfortable for the child to sleep in. he found his New York Knicks T- shirt. He took off all of Alex's clothes except for his socks and pulled the shirt over his head so he had something to sleep in. He walked out to the living room and turned on the TV. Channel surfing was getting boring so Mulder turned it to his favorite adult channels. He was watching it for about 15 minutes until Scully quietly came in, using her key that they made copies for each other. He quickly switched the TV off.  
  
"Hi Mulder, how did it go?" She asked him whispering.  
  
"It went well. We went shopping and got some toys. We had a lot of fun."  
  
"Toys, you bought toys for him?"  
  
"Yeah, why not buy him toys?" He motioned for her to sit next to him.  
  
Scully went to sit next to him but stopped when she looked at the clock on top of the TV. "Crap, Mulder I have to go. Right now let's get Alex in the car and start heading off." She started towards Mulder's room. She walked to his dresser and pulled Alex's clothes from the top of it. She picked him up but was struggling a bit so Mulder helped her out. He wrapped a blanket around him and continued to walk out to Scully's car.  
  
"I'm sorry we can't stay but I really have to go." She helped Mulder get Alex into the car. After saying her good bye's to him they drove off. She had to make it home before Alex Krycek did. He was going to meet her tonight.  
  
Scully wrapped Alex up in his blanket and carried him inside the apartment. Scully didn't turn on a light she just wanted to put Alex in his bed, course it was in the guest room but it is now his room. She unwound him and placed him in bed, until she noticed a green stuffed alien. She smiled and knew Mulder got it for him. Scully kissed him on the cheek and went to walk into the living room when she bumped into somebody.  
  
Scully gasped and tried to feel around for her weapon. She turned around with relief as she heard the voice talk.  
  
"Dana, it's alright, it's me Alex." He said gently turning her around.  
  
****************** End of Chapter 7.. did you like it? Comments anyone? Ooh and I'd like to thank my beta's out there you're the greatest guys! And thanks to all those people who review. More chapters soon to come 


	8. Krycek and Scully Talk

Chapter 8- Krycek and Scully talk  
  
Disclaimer- The X-file characters do not belong to me, they belong to CC and 1013.  
  
*****************  
  
"I came by like I promised." Alex Krycek said, after he finally got her to face him.  
  
"I know Alex. Um let's go talk in the living room. Alex Jr. is trying to sleep." She motioned him out. She turned around when she noticed no one was following her.  
  
"Alex what are you." She trailed off as she saw Alex hovering over their son. Then Krycek did the most unlike Krycek thing to do. He kissed his son on top of his forehead. Scully smiled at this.  
  
"You ready to talk?" She asked him hating to break up this precious moment.  
  
Alex stroked his son's head before lifting his own and turned to face Scully. "He's beautiful Dana." He walked out the door and down the hall way.  
  
Scully heard him speak from the living room. "Are you coming or what Dana?" he asked just loudly enough for her to hear him.  
  
She shut Alex Jr's bedroom door and followed Krycek to the living room. When she got there she sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"I've been on an emotional roller coaster ever since you came back." Scully said, twiddling her thumbs and looking unconsciously at her fingers. "I want to believe you've changed and that you really do want to be a father to your son. The thing is. Nobody wants to believe me that you've changed. I'm not getting any support here Alex." She finished with a sigh.  
  
"I don't expect anyone to believe you Dana, look what I've done, and who I've killed. But that doesn't change my feelings for my son Dana. I've lost him and I'm not going to lose him again." He picked her chin up with his fingers to make her look him in the eye.  
  
"I don't want to lose you again." He moved ever so slowly towards her lips, Scully would not have him seducing her so easily, so she turned her face so his lips hit her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Alex I'm just not comfortable with this." She said moving her face away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry Dana."  
  
"I went to court today."  
  
"How did it go?" He asked her.  
  
"It wasn't easy. They wanted to know how I got the boy in the first place. I told them that my partner and I were on a case when we stumbled upon him. I kept him because his adoptive parents were abusive. I later found out he was my missing son, which you know this is all a lie but I had to make it convincing. Since I am his real mother I can keep him."  
  
"What else is there Dana?" He pressed on.  
  
"They wanted to know who his father was." She said so quietly Alex had to listen hard to hear.  
  
"What did you tell them, Dana?"  
  
"I told them you were his father, but you are not in any way to be contacted because I had no clue where you were."  
  
"Dana, I want to be able to see him without any hassle."  
  
"Then you should have thought of that before you decided to become an assassin!" She hissed.  
  
Alex flinched at her words. "You're right Dana. This is a hard subject but I want to help you protect our son. I want to be able to see him."  
  
"I'm afraid! What if they take him away from me again, you're a danger to yourself Alex what makes you think you can take on a child?"  
  
"Damn it Dana why do you have to make this so hard? I just want to have a family be able to live normal and you're trying to take that away from me!" He started to pace the room.  
  
Scully got up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and put her head on his back, then said, "Alex, I know this is hard for you, but how am I going to let our son be around you? Do you know how much trouble I could get into just for letting you into my apartment? This can't work out how you want it to, unless we moved to some unknown place! And that just isn't going to happen."  
  
Alex turned around and hugged her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "I haven't touched you in so long Dana, I'm craving you." He was moving his hands in circular motions making her skin spark to his touch.  
  
"I we can't do this Alex" She said pulling away from him. "We have problems to deal with." She walked back to the couch and sat down. "Alex, why don't I talk to Mulder tomorrow and see what he would say if I told him what I think? I mean if he really trusts me then he'll trust my opinion this time, right?"  
  
"I guess I'd better let you sleep then huh."  
  
"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow night. Good bye Alex."  
  
"Good bye Dana." He walked over to her and hugged her tightly, then turned around and left shutting the door behind him.  
  
Scully locked the door and went to her bed to get some rest.  
  
*****************End Chapter 8!!! Another chapter done!! Did you like it?? Was it good? Thank you my betas for your excellent help:D!!! 


	9. The CSM finds out

Chapter 9- The CSM finds out  
  
Disclaimer- The x-files characters do not belong to me, they belong to CC and 1013.  
  
*******************  
  
"I want Alex Krycek back here this instant! Why isn't he here at all waiting for instructions?!" CSM said while taking a long drag from his Morley cigarette. "I sent that letter to agent Scully expecting her to take the damn kid back, than Alex would come crawling back to me!" He took another puff of his cigarette then continued on with his rage. "Than why hasn't he done it then?!" He yelled to the people working for him.  
  
"Well, we bugged agent Scully's apartment just like you asked sir." The man with the heavy Russian accent said. "We have been watching her all this time, and what we found was Krycek associating with agent Scully." He walked over to a TV with Scully's apartment on it. It was the cameras in her house. "Krycek said he wants to get away from us and start a family with her and the kid."  
  
CSM calmly took another puff of his cigarette then said while blowing his smoke out, "Then fix the problem." He continued to stare at the screen.  
  
"Fix the problem sir? You mean Scully and her child?" asked the man with the heavy Russian accent.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. Dispose of them. If they're gone he will come back to us." He turned to look at the screen again just as Scully entered the house with her son following behind her. "Do it tonight. You can do what ever you want with the boy, but I want her brought back here." With that said he walked away leaving his cigarette bud in the ash tray.  
  
************** End of Chapter 9 yes it's the end! I know it was short but I had to make it thrilling! :D I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks to my two Betas they're excellent! Comments anyone? Please review! 


	10. The kidnapping

Chapter 10- The kidnapping  
  
Disclaimer- the X-files characters do not belong to me, they belong to CC and 1013.  
  
*****************  
  
Scully woke up early the next day to go shopping before anyone came over. She knew Mulder would come over some time today, he always did. She got Alex ready to go and spent most of the morning shopping.  
  
Scully asked Alex if he wanted to get something to eat before heading home. He looked at her excitedly and nodded vigorously. Scully laughed at his excitement. They dropped by a small café with a wide variety of breakfast foods. They were half way into their meal when Scully's cell phone interrupted their conversation on hippos at the zoo.  
  
"Scully" she answered.  
  
"Scully, it's me," Said a voice she knew all to well. "I just called your house but no one answered. Where are you?" Mulder asked.  
  
"I went out shopping with Alex, than we went to lunch. Why?" She said staring at Alex play with his omelet.  
  
"Well I thought maybe I could come over to your place and since you already ate than we don't have to eat. We could maybe just sit and talk, or something.  
  
"That sounds nice. Alright I will meet you at my place we'll leave right now." She drew the phone away from her ear really quick and asked Alex, "Sweetie were going to go home and see Mulder what do you say?"  
  
"Yeah, is that who you are talking to?" He asked  
  
"Yes, do you want to say hi?" She laughed and handed him the cell phone as his eyes got bigger at the mention of his name.  
  
"Hello?" He said a bit too loud.  
  
"Hey Alex how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Mommy said we are going home to see you! I'm getting off the phone now so we can meet you bye!" He hung up after Mulder said bye and grabbed his mom by the hand and dragged her outside. "Come on mom were going to be late!"  
  
Scully smiled at her son, so full of energy. They drove back to her place as Alex talked her ear off. She wondered how he did it. He woke up extra earlier then her and still managed all this talking and energy. She parked her car in her normal spot and noticed Mulder's car there already. They went up the elevator to her floor then got out and went to open her apartment door. Mulder was already inside when she opened the door.  
  
"Oh hi Scully, hi Alex how are you two doing?" He asked turning away from the cupboard he was rifling through.  
  
"Were just fine Mulder, thank you."  
  
Alex ran up and hugged him around the waist.  
  
"Whoa it's nice to see you too sport." He hugged him around the head. "Why don't we go sit down and play a game or something?" He suggested.  
  
After a couple of hours playing uno, cards, and kids' monopoly, Alex fell asleep. Mulder put him in his bed and went back out in the living room to talk to Scully. She brought out the wine.  
  
"Oh Scully, I didn't know you wanted me so fast." He teased while taking a wine glass and sitting next to her.  
  
"Mulder, I love him so much. I don't want to lose him, but I can't shake this feeling that I have that something bad is going to happen."  
  
"Scully," He said taking her chin in his hand and rubbing it gently. "You and I both know that I will always be here to protect you."  
  
"I know Mulder." She hugged him tightly and ended up falling asleep like that. He gently laid her down in her bed. Than changed her into sweats, and a large T-shirt, that looked oddly familiar. He tucked her, shut her door quietly, and did the dishes, then left.  
  
It was around 2:00 AM in the morning when Scully heard a thump. She started a bit once she realized she was in her room and in her bead. She smiled. It was just Mulder she thought. She got up and noticed what she was wearing and blushed when she thought how she got into this out fit. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself. Then walked into the hall way. She stopped dead in her tracks. It wasn't Mulder. It was three men dressed in black. They heard her gasp and turned around.  
  
"That's Scully get her! But don't hurt her." They started toward her.  
  
Scully had to think fast, she wasn't living alone anymore she was living with her 6 year old son, whom she had to protect. She ran to the next door and slammed it shut. She hoped this was the right room and not just a bathroom. She looked around and sighed in relief as she saw Alex sitting up in his bed and had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Baby get up and get dressed we need to get out of here fast!"  
  
"Why mommy, who's out there?" he asked, he also jumped when there was a huge pound on the door making Scully jump also.  
  
She felt the door giving she didn't have her weapon with her either. She knew she was in trouble. Scully had to protect her only son though. She quickly grabbed the chair that was sitting next to Alex's bed and put it under the door handle. She ran over to Alex and wrapped him in her arms.  
  
"It's alright sweetie. Just stay calm." She held him tighter as he cried.  
  
Just when she thought the pounding had stopped the door burst open. They came running in and grabbing her by the arms and pulling Alex out of his bed.  
  
"NO!!! You can't have him!!!" Scully screamed. She started to kick and scream. The man holding her was pulling out a needle out from his jacket. "NO!!!!! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!!" she screamed hysterically.  
  
"This is not for him it's for you." He said holding her arm tight and injecting the needle into her.  
  
The last thing she remembered was falling on the ground and hearing Alex screaming and crying.  
  
****************End of chapter 10! What is going to happen to Scully and Alex???? Comments anyone? Any suggestions on what should happen? Thanks to my wonderful Betas:D 


	11. Encounter with CSM

Chapter 11-Encounter with CSM  
  
Disclaimer- The x-files characters do not belong to me, they belong to CC and 1013.  
  
*************  
  
Scully slowly opened her eyes and quickly shutting them, closing the bright light out. Her mouth felt as if she had cotton in it. Her head didn't hurt at all so she wasn't knocked out. Scully kept thinking about what could have happened to her to make her in this state. Then it hit her. She was injected by a shot that made her black out. The second thought came into her mind was Alex. They took him!  
  
She stood up quickly, making herself dizzy. She sat back down and got up more slowly. Finally managing standing up without making herself sick, she walked to what looked like a door and started to pound on it.  
  
"Hello, is anyone out there? Let me out of here. I have to find my son!" She yelled. It seemed like hours until she heard someone out there. She heard the jingle to a key ring, and then the door slowly opened up.  
  
Scully gasped at who she saw walk through the door. It was the cigarette smoking man.  
  
"I knew you had something to do with this." She hissed, "What did you do to my son you bastard!"  
  
"Such language for a petite little thing like you, aren't we?" He blew out some smoke into her face making her scrunch her face in distaste. "Your son is alright and safe. I was going to kill him but thought it would be better to use him as bait." As he said this Scully's eyes got bigger with fear. Then some two other men walked in they had an aggressive look about them. "It is you my dear who should be afraid."  
  
"W-what do you mean? What are you going to do?" She said as the two men came up behind her and grabbed both of her arms. "Let go of me!" She tried to fight them all off.  
  
Cigarette smoking man came up stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You're so beautiful, why doesn't Mulder ever tell you?" She flinched at his touch. "No don't flinch. Not even Mulder can save you this time Dana. Do you want to know why you're here? It's because of you associating with Krycek!" He slapped her hard across the face, and continued yelling, "Do you know what you cost me!? He won't return to me because you and your filthy son!" Spit was flying in her face.  
  
Scully didn't say anything. She just kept quit and glared at him with hatred.  
  
"Now is that any way to look at me!?" He grabbed one of her arms from the man holding it, and burned her arm with his lit cigarette.  
  
Scully screamed loudly, and cuss words flying out of her mouth. She had tears streaming down her eyes. She hoped they weren't doing this to her son.  
  
The men holding her let her go and watched her drop to the floor. Before she could get up cancer man kicked her hard in the stomach. He leaned down grabbed her by the hair and kissed her roughly on the lips. She spit in his face yelling vile words to him. He smiled wickedly at her then turned around motioning for the other two men to follow him out the door.  
  
He left Scully there to cry and wallow in pain. She got up off the ground, ran to the door and started to pound on the door screaming for them to let her out. She started calling out for Mulder, praying he would know what to do.  
  
**************End chapter 11. What will happen next? Will Mulder save her? Will Krycek notice Scully is not home when he gets to her house? Any suggestions anyone? Thanks to my wonderful betas I am able to have this all corrected. :D 


	12. Asking Mulder for help

Chapter 12- Asking Mulder for help  
  
Disclaimer- The x-files characters do not belong to me, they belong to CC and 1013.  
  
********************  
  
Alex Krycek walked on the sidewalk in front of Scully's apartment. He promised her he would come back to her house. It was around 2:30Am and freezing like heck. It couldn't have hurt if he brought his car. It's not like Mulder was at Scully's apartment, so he couldn't get caught being here. But that doesn't stop him from thinking Mulder was here. He always was over at Scully's just not early in the morning. He can't help himself but think if something was going on between Scully and Mulder.  
  
He made it to the front of the apartment building where Scully lived. He looked around before entering. Nope, he didn't see any sign of Mulder's car.  
  
He opened the door and entered. After that long walk he did, why would he want to walk up the stairs? He pushed the up button on the elevator. Since no one was here or even awake, the doors opened immediately after he pressed the button.  
  
He entered the elevators and waited patiently after he chose which floor, until the doors closed. The doors opened. He stepped out into the hallway, than walked silently towards Scully's apartment # 402. He knocked softly on her door, not expecting her to open the door, he let himself in. That was odd, last time he picked her lock because it was locked. But this time it was left open. To make matters worse the apartment seemed eerie, not at all like Scully's apartment. Something was wrong he could feel it.  
  
He looked around at the living room and noticed it was alright considering she lived with a child now, so it was bound to have a few things on the ground. He quietly ran to Alex Jr's room and opened the door ever so quietly. He wasn't in his bed. 'Something was defiantly wrong' Alex thought as he looked around and noticed that there was a chair by the door that looked as if it was thrown out of the way. The bed sheets were rumpled, implying that a struggle was there. He started to get worried, he ran out the door and praying to god that Alex Jr. just didn't want to go to bed so he went to Scully's bed. How wrong he was, her room was fine only she or their child wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
'They took her. Those bastards took his baby and once love!' He thought harshly. He had another thought pop up in his mind. Mulder would help him find Scully. He quickly dashed to the phone and grabbed it off the hook. "Shit, what was Mulder's number?" He said out loud looking for a phone book. Finding one on the bottom of the coffee table he started looking for Mulder's number. He found it, and dialed it.  
  
He waited the first couple of rings until he heard a scratchy voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" Mulder said Groggy.  
  
"Mulder, it's me Krycek! I need your help Scully and Alex Jr. are gone!" He yelled in a heap of words.  
  
Mulder sat up quickly on his couch before continuing. "What the hell do you mean gone? What did you do to her?!" He yelled.  
  
"Mulder I need your help, are you going to help me or not? I'm betting all my money the bastard cancer man has something to do with this."  
  
"Of course it's him! Everything that goes wrong in this world is him!" He sighed painfully and continued. "Where do we have to go to get them back?"  
  
"I'm guessing the base, once we get there then we'll find them. I'm pretty sure he wants me to come looking for them. He's using them as bait."  
  
"Alright let me get dressed pack stuff then I'll be on my way. Where are you?" Mulder asked curiously.  
  
"I'm at Scully's apartment that's how I found out she was gone."  
  
"What the hell are doing going over to Scully's at three in the morning anyways? You didn't expect her to let you into her bed did you?" He yelled then added, "Never mind we can't waste time we have to get them back I'll be over there as fast as I can." The line went dead.  
  
As soon as Mulder hung up the phone he ran into his room and began looking for clothes to wear. After putting his clothes on, he ran to grab his suit case. He would be smart and pack enough cloths for both of them, knowing very well that Krycek didn't have any clothes to wear besides the ones on his back. He grabbed some food what he had that was edible and proceeded to lock up the house and run down stairs out of his apartment and to his car.  
  
Alex though he'd make it easier for Mulder if he just waited out side for him.  
  
Once Mulder pulled up he unlocked the front door for Krycek to get in. "I packed some clothes and food for us I knew you didn't have any clothes with you."  
  
"How sweet of you, Mulder." He said sarcastically. "The places were driving to, is a place in Maryland. Just go to the air port, maybe we can catch a plane. It would be quicker."  
  
Mulder and Krycek made it to the air port. They quickly got out of the car and ran to the ticket booth. Buying tickets for the plane that leaves in five minutes, they hurried to board the plane.  
  
The plane ride had been a quick one but uneventful. They made it to Maryland at last. After unloading the plane, Mulder made Krycek do the driving since he knew where to go. No matter what happened they had to get Scully and Alex Jr. back, no matter what.  
  
***********************  
  
End Chapter 12! Did you like it? How was it? Please review!! Reviews= chapters( thank you my betas!! There awesome 


	13. The Rescue

Chapter 13- The Rescue  
  
Disclaimer- The x-files characters do not belong to me they belong to CC and 1013.  
  
********************  
  
Scully woke up with a throb in her right arm. She sat up to inspect what was causing this sudden pain. She had an IV in her arm. She gasped as she pulled it out of her arm. No way was she going to let them put their poisons in her blood stream. She groaned inwardly as she sat up and got up off the gurney. Wait why was she on a gurney? She thought. 'What the hell did they do to me?' The fear of being abducted lingered in her mind.  
  
She was dressed in a hospital gown with nothing else under it. Now why would that be? She shuddered at the thought of cancer man undressing her. She needed to find Alex Jr. soon.  
  
Standing up and walking over to the door again, Scully looked out the small window. She noticed it had a crack in it. If only she could pound the glass and break it more. She moaned and looked around not finding anything, until she laid her eyes on the gurney and IV. How could she think there was nothing in the room?  
  
Scully quickly ran over to the gurney bed. Deciding on the IV hookup stuff, she dragged it over to the door. She picked it up and started to smash the window with it. 'It was cracking' Scully thought excitedly. It took a few more hard blows and it finally gave way. It was enough to fit her arm through and open the door. It has to be open on the other side. She kept trying to find the door knob, gritting her teeth in pain as the glass shards cut through her skin making her blood get everywhere. Finally she found the knob. Scully turned it to find it was locked. Wait! There is a key in the key lock! It was almost as if someone wanted her to find a way out.  
  
She turned the key around and opened the door. She was free, she was free to go around look for some decent clothes and look for her son. Then get the hell out of here. She ran down the hall way looking before she made any turns. She felt the adrenaline rush to her brain. She felt like one of those action player games.  
  
She ran up several flights of stairs. Then stopped when she reached a door with a woman in it had toys all over. Scully thought that was odd considering it was a grown woman in there. Wait the woman was holing a shot. She was going to put the shot in someone. It was a little boy. Her son, Alex Jr.! She gasped as she heard a cry and a "leave me alone, I want my mommy" Yell from her son.  
  
She burst into the room surprised that it was unlocked, then grabbed the woman by her hair then swung her around making her crash into a bunch of toys behind her. Scully ran over to Alex and helped him up he hugged her tightly with tears streaming down his eyes. The woman Scully had thrown into the toys was getting up and yelling crude Russian words at her. Scully was no fool she knew all about FBI training and one of them was to never let your enemy yell for help or back up. Scully sprinted around the other side of the room looking for something that she could use to tie up the woman better yet make her shut up. She found another hospital gown. Quickly running back to the woman who was still yelling and backing away from Scully, she ripped it into pieces, than tied it around her writs and feet. Taking another piece she shoved it all into the woman's mouth muffling her screams.  
  
Satisfied with her work, Scully turned around and grabbed Alex's hand then said, "Are you ok sweetheart? Did she hurt you, did they hurt you?" When he nodded yes she hugged him tightly, and started to whisper words of encouragement. After he calmed down a bit she ran and shut the door then turned around and ran to the cupboards looking for cloths she could wear. She found clothes that was a little bit loose but fit her fine. It was a pair of pants and a sweater. She guessed they were the woman's.  
  
After getting on her clothes she walked back to her son and grabbed him by the hand. They walked out of the door into the hall way and quietly sidled across the wall when they got closer to the corner.  
  
Scully started to panic when she heard footsteps coming there way. She grabbed Alex Jr. and nudged him behind her. She was going to jump on one of them and fight with all her might. She was right two men, they both had dark hair, and she couldn't see their faces though.  
  
She took a deep breath and jumped on the man nearest her, and started to pound on his back. The man started struggling with her on his back. They other man grabbed her by her waist trying to get her off. He succeeded in getting her off then gasped when he saw her face.  
  
"Scully" The man said.  
  
Scully looked up and saw it was Mulder. She was pounding Krycek's back.  
  
"Oh my god where did you two come from I was so worried" She said as she hugged Mulder tightly.  
  
Alex turned around and noticed Alex Jr. standing there, looking relieved. He ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Scully what's wrong with your arm? Who did this to you?" Mulder asked wit concern.  
  
"I broke the window in my room and cut my arm while trying to get the door knob unlocked. I'm so glad you guys came." She said while rubbing her head in Mulder's jacket. He hugged her head tighter.  
  
"It's you; you're my dad aren't you? You took me from that horrible place." Alex Jr. said to Alex.  
  
"Yes I did." He said.  
  
Scully and Mulder got up and started to walk down the hall way with Alex and Alex Jr. They made it to the outer doors but stopped when they heard a click of the gun. They all slowly turned around to face the Cancer man. Scully clutched protectively over Alex Jr. Mulder and Krycek both stood in front of Scully and the Alex Jr.  
  
"Let them go Cancer man." Alex said.  
  
"I actually want to keep them if you don't mind." He said in a taunting voice. Let me have them and I'll let you two go."  
  
"No" Mulder said. "I'd rather die then you breathe on Scully"  
  
"Alright, you can have me, but let Alex Jr. go." She said coming out behind the boys.  
  
"Alright" CSM said with a smile.  
  
"Scully, no, get back behind me!" Mulder grabbed her by the arm as she was setting Alex down.  
  
"Mulder," she gently touched his cheek "the x-files need you." She then walked over to Alex and Alex Jr. "Take care of him, he needs a daddy now." She bent down and took Alex Jr. In her arms, "Sweetie, be good for daddy and Mulder." She kissed him on the cheek the stood up and turned to walk toward cancer man.  
  
"Scully, no!" Mulder yelled grabbing Alex Jr. as he started to follow her.  
  
Alex wasn't about to lose Scully to that bastard so easily. As soon as Scully and Cancer man were turned around and started to walk down the hall Alex ran toward Cancer man and punched him in the back.  
  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Mulder pulled out his gun with his free hand after Krycek hit CSM. A gun shot was heard but not from Mulder. Scully and Mulder turned to face Cancer man and Krycek. Alex was clutching at his stomach where a gaping bullet wound lay their. Scully and Alex Jr. screamed. Mulder was shocked to see all this happening, he did the only thing that seemed good to do he shot his gun at Cancer man who was already running down the hall. He missed when he rounded the corner. He ran over to help Krycek as Scully was trying all she could to help him. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"How could you be so stupid" She cried.  
  
"I had to save you from him." He stroked Alex Jr.'s face and turned to Mulder, "Thanks Mulder. Take care of them, they need you." He then turned to Scully with he lips quivering. "I love you Dana" Then he shut his eyes. Those were the last words Alex Krycek ever said.  
  
"Come on Scully we have to get out of here." Mulder said picking her up off the ground.  
  
"Oh Mulder, he may have been an assassin before but I really think he changed." She cried in his shirt.  
  
"I know Scully, I believe you." He stroked her hair softly. Alex Jr. was crying softly on Mulder's pant leg. "Let's go home."  
  
**************  
  
One week later-  
  
Scully and Alex Jr. learn to accept the fact that Alex was dead. Mulder was there every step of the way, he was to protect them, be the new father figure for Alex Jr. Scully and Mulder grew very close after that little scene. She was distraught but had Mulder for support. Skinner had given them a month off to get themselves organized again. Today they were headed to Maggie's house for lunch. Scully knocked on the door to her mother's house.  
  
"Dana, Fox, Alex, hello" She said giving them all hugs and kisses and letting them in the house.  
  
"Hello mother." Dana said.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Scully" Mulder said handing her a salad.  
  
"Oh thank you Fox." She set it on the kitchen table. "Everyone is dying to meet little Alex!" She took his hand and led him out side with everyone else.  
  
"How about we go join them?" She asked Mulder taking his hand. Mulder followed her outside to see Maggie introducing all of Scully's family to Alex Jr.  
  
The day went by very well. Even Scully's older brother Bill was nice to Mulder. Everyone went home after saying their goodbyes to everyone else. It was a nice quiet ride home in the car.  
  
Alex Jr. ended up falling asleep in the car. When they got to Scully's apartment, Mulder brought Alex up the stairs and too her apartment. She let them in and led Mulder over to Alex's room. After Mulder was all done tucking him in he walked over to Scully's couch and sat down next to her.  
  
"Scully, I just want you to know, that I know this past week has been tough on you, but I want to be apart of Alex's life." He cupped her chin gently in his hand.  
  
"Oh Mulder, you will always be apart of our lives!" She hugged him tightly. "I, I love you Mulder." She said shyly.  
  
"I love you too Scully," He lifted her head up again, "will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a velvet box.  
  
Scully's eyes got big as took the box and opened it to find a diamond ring inside.  
  
"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" She kissed him softly on the lips and rested her head on his chest. "Alex told me that it hurts to lose a daddy, but he knows he has to move on so he asked me if you could be his new daddy."  
  
"I'd love to be his daddy, and your husband."  
  
****************** The End!! Wasn't it sweet?? Tear for Krycek. Any comments anyone? I'd love to hear your opinions. Also I'd like to thank my betas their awesome! They got me through this story!! 


End file.
